


Fourth Order

by CandyParkFest, romanticuniverz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticuniverz/pseuds/romanticuniverz
Summary: Semenjak pandemi dan tidak kemana-mana, Baekhyun jadi seneng jajan. Dikit-dikit mesen makanan lewat aplikasi ojek online. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mendapatkan driver yang sama, namun kali keempat ini membuat Baekhyun bingung, mengapa driver ini mengirim makanan ke rumah Baekhyun, padahal dia tidak memesan apa-apa?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bulan Gulali 2020





	Fourth Order

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.
> 
> **Author's Note:** I do really hope the prompter will like this /cries 

Motor Chanyeol bersiap melaju ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau. Klakson mobil dan motor lain bersahut-sahutan, kesal karena kendaraan di depan mereka lama beranjak dari tempatnya.

Begitupun Chanyeol, yang hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mobil di depannya bergerak. Chanyeol bergegas melajukan motornya kemudian, mengingat-ingat kembali alamat  _ customer _ yang memesan jasa antar makanan.

Sesekali ia melihat petunjuk arah yang tersedia di aplikasi ponselnya, meminggirkan motor dan melihat kesana kemari, mencari rumah putih seperti yang dideskripsikan oleh sang  _ customer _ . Baru saja Chanyeol akan menelpon pemesan makanan itu, ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

“Mas!”

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya tengah membuka pagar. Pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada cat rumah itu — ah, bagaimana ia bisa melewatkan rumah putih ini?

Tak ingin membuat  _ customer _ nya menunggu, Chanyeol bergegas memutar balik motornya dan menghampiri pria berbaju biru muda yang tengah menunggunya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan pria itu, lalu mengecek nama  _ customer _ dari aplikasinya.

“Dek Baekhyun, ya?” tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Dan saat itulah, keduanya bertemu pandang.  _ Customer _ itu-Baekhyun, mengangguk mengiyakan dengan senyuman.

_ Aih, manisnya. _

Chanyeol, selama sepersekian detik, tak menyangkal bahwa ia merasakan getaran di dadanya.

“Mas?”

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, mencoba menemukan kembali kewarasannya.  _ Astaga, yang benar saja, Park. _

“Oh iya, Dek, ini pesanannya,” Chanyeol melepaskan ikatan tali yang ia pasang pada gantungan motornya, kemudian memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Senyum Baekhyun melebar kala menerima tiga cup es kopinya. “Yay!” Baekhyun bersorak rendah, namun Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum.

Mendapatkan reaksi sumringah ketika ia mengantarkan makanan pada  _ customer- _ nya adalah hal biasa, namun yang satu ini berbeda. Entah apa dan bagaimana — namun Chanyeol begitu terpikat.

“Untuk sekeluarga ya, Dek?” tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

Baekhyun menggeleng. “Saya tinggal sendiri, Mas, tapi suka jajan, ini juga buat nge- _ stock _ ,” ujar Baekhyun menambahkan.

“Oh, begitu...”

“Gitu deh Mas,” Pria bernama Baekhyun itu terkekeh. “Ya sudah, saya udah bayar dari aplikasi ya, Mas. Terima kasih banyak, Mas,” ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang masih terpana menatapnya. Tatapan Baekhyun sempat berubah bingung karena Chanyeol menatapnya dengan aneh — menurutnya, namun Baekhyun tak ambil pusing untuk itu. “Saya masuk duluan, Mas,” pamit Baekhyun yang disusul oleh anggukan bisu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengikuti bagaimana Baekhyun masuk ke area rumahnya, menutup pagar dan melayangkan satu tatapan padanya namun pria mungil itu cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ketika bertemu mata dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri ,  ia tahu ini adalah hal yang konyol dan  _ klise _ , tapi— _ ah, sepertinya ia jatuh cinta. _

***

Baekhyun berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba menjatuhkan pilihannya pada satu makanan yang tersedia di aplikasi online yang ia punya. Ia menggumam ketika terjebak dalam dua opsi, dan menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk mempertimbangkan pilihan akhirnya.

Hari ini, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia kembali mendapati dirinya bermalas-malasan di kasur hingga tak sempat untuk masak — _ well _ , mandipun ia tak ingat jika tak melihat hari sudah malam. Salahkan kondisinya — dengan teror virus yang masih melanda di luar sana hingga kampusnya diliburkan untuk sementara. Ingin pulang ke rumahnya, tapi ia takut jika sewaktu-waktu ia memiliki keperluan terkait kampus. Namun jika tidak pulang, beginilah ia — hampir mati kebosanan dan nyaris tak memiliki keinginan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Jika saja bukan karena kegerahan dan kelaparan, mungkin Baekhyun sudah membusuk di kamar kontrakannya ini.

Ah, ada satu hal yang menjadi kebiasaan baru Baekhyun selama ia mendekam di rumah. Baekhyun jadi semakin suka jajan — sangat suka, dari cilok hingga  _ pizza _ , dari  _ pop ice _ sekolah dasar hingga es kopi terkenal di kampusnya. Apalagi semenjak ia hobi marathon nonton film dan cemilan adalah sebuah keharusan.

“Burger aja, deh, pesan roti bakarnya nanti sore aja,” Baekhyun menekan pilihan ‘pesan’ pada aplikasinya seraya bersenandung, hingga aplikasi itu menunjukkan  _ driver _ yang akan mengambil pesanan tersebut.

Senandung Baekhyun terhenti. ia mengernyit, merasa familiar ketika melihat nama dan wajah  _ driver _ tersebut.

“Chan...yeol...” matanya menatap langit-langit kamar, lalu netra itu melebar.

“Eh, lagi?” Baekhyun mengerjap.

Masalahnya, tiga jam yang lalu Baekhyun baru saja memesan pisang  _ crispy _ dan Chanyeol jugalah  _ driver- _ nya. Ia tertawa kecil namun menggaruk kepalanya bingung, mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi. Yang benar saja, dari semua  _ driver _ ?

_ Chanyeol: Lagi, dek?:D _

Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia hanya membalas pesan di ruang  _ customer _ dan  _ driver _ itu dengan tawa.

Rasanya aneh, sekaligus menyenangkan, mendapati  _ driver _ yang sama secara berturut-turut. Seperti dikunjungi teman — uhm, atau pacar, begitu pikiran liar Baekhyun mengungkapkannya namun Baekhyun langsung menepuk kepalanya ketika pikiran itu muncul.  _ Well _ , tidak bisa dipungkiri, Chanyeol mungkin adalah salah satu  _ driver _ tertampan yang pernah Baekhyun temui. Tinggi, putih, dan tatapannya —

_ Oke, berhenti, Baekhyun. _

Ah, tapi omong-omong tentang tatapan, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara Chanyeol menatap dirinya. Entah apa, Baekhyun tak tahu. Namun yang jelas, hal itu membuat ia sedikit gugup.

Dan ketika  _ driver _ itu sampai, sesuai dugaan Baekhyun,  _ driver _ bernama Chanyeol itu tertawa ketika melihat dirinya. Chanyeol menggeleng melihat bagaimana Baekhyun begitu sering memesan makanan. Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis.

Hingga akhirnya ia masuk duluan, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun sebenarnya Baekhyun mengintip dari balik jendela, menyingkap gordennya dan mendapati Chanyeol masih berada di tempatnya. Seperti dua pertemuan sebelumnya, Chanyeol akan memainkan ponselnya dahulu, mungkin mencari orderan, dan berlalu dari sana.

Namun di pertemuan kedua ini ada yang berbeda —

— Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun berjalan mundur selangkah — tanpa sadar memegang dadanya.

***

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari luar.  _ Well _ , bukan memanggilnya secara harfiah, namun orang itu mengatakan ‘permisi’ beberapa kali. Baekhyun menahan napasnya ketika menyingkap gorden untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang itu.

_ Mas Chanyeol? _ Baekhyun menajamkan lagi penglihatannya.  _ Astaga, bungkusan apa itu? _

Merasa penasaran, akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya dan mendatangi Chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat pria itu tersenyum kikuk padanya.

“Dek,” sapanya ketika Baekhyun membuka pagar.

“Ada apa, Mas?”

“Oh, anu...” Chanyeol terlihat gugup. “Ini nasi goreng kamu,” Chanyeol menyodorkan plastik yang berisi bungkusan yang Baekhyun tak tahu apa.  _ Well _ , nasi goreng?

Baekhyun tentu saja terkejut mendengarnya. Ia mendorong tangan Chanyeol, menolaknya sehalus mungkin. “Loh, Mas, saya gak pesan apa-apa, Mas mungkin salah tempat,”

“B-Bukan, Dek, ini memang untuk kamu.”

Baekhyun mengernyit. “Eh? Gimana maksudnya, Mas?”

“A-Anu...” Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. “Maaf sebelumnya Dek, saya kena  _ dare _ sama teman-teman pangkalan untuk ngasih sesuatu buat kamu. Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu Dek, Cuma  _ random _ kok, teman saya yang kalah juga ada yang ngirim ke rumah di ujung jalan sana,” ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan, menunjuk ke arah kanan dengan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun mengerjap tak menyangka, namun akhirnya ia terkekeh pelan. “Ya ampun Mas, bisa-bisanya,”

“M-Maaf kalau buat Adek tersinggung,” ucap Chanyeol terbata, meringis.

Baekhyun menggeleng. “Enggak kok Mas, malah saya lucu bayanginnya,”

“Syukurlah,” Pria yang lebih tinggi tersenyum, dan Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas mendengar helaan napas dari sana. “Diterima dan dimakan ya, Dek?” kata Chanyeol, menyodorkan bingkisan itu lagi.

“Sebentar, Mas, saya ambil uang dulu,”

Mata Chanyeol melebar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. “E-Eh, jangan, Dek, ini saya ikhlas kok, jangan diganti,” katanya, mencegah Baekhyun mengambil uangnya.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah. “Gak bisa gitu dong, Mas...”

“Gak apa, Dek, emang dari awal saya udah niat ngasih juga, kok,” Chanyeol tercekat panik akan perkataannya sendiri. “K-Karena  _ dare _ , maksudnya,” ia meringis.

Baekhyun menghela napas, tak enak hati pada Chanyeol, namun akhirnya menerima bingkisan itu. Ya, benar, itu nasi goreng. Dua bungkus pula.

“Saya pikir Adek suka sekali jajan, jadi sekarang saya bawakan makanan yang berat dikit biar beda aja,” kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia menggigit bibir, memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol yang lama-lama membuat hatinya tergelitik. Dalam hatinya ia memikirkan betapa lucunya situasi ini, dengan  _ dare _ yang harus dilakukan Chanyeol hingga harus membelikannya makanan — faktanya, ia sebenarnya baru saja akan memesan makanan berat untuk makan malamnya namun ternyata Tuhan mengirimkan Chanyeol lebih cepat.

_ Ugh, aku memikirkan apa, sih, dia hanya melakukan dare, Baekhyun,  _ ucap suara hati Baekhyun.

“Saya juga khawatir kalau kamu jajan terus,”

Alis Baekhyun terangkat.“Eh, gimana, Mas?”

Namun Chanyeol kembali menggeleng cepat. “Oh, enggak, kalau begitu saya balik ya, Dek,” kata Chanyeol dengan senyuman, berbalik untuk menuju motornya ketika Baekhyun memanggilnya kembali.

“M-Mas!” Chanyeol sontak terhenti dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. “Saya gak bisa habisin ini sendirian,” Baekhyun menggigit bibir, ragu.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya karena pria manis itu tampaknya sedang berpikir. Baru saja Chanyeol akan kembali bersuara, tetapi Baekhyun lebih cepat darinya.

“Mas — udah makan malam?”

***

Chanyeol tertegun.

Tak pernah terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk bisa duduk di teras rumah  _ customer _ -nya sendiri, apalagi makan bersama, belum lagi  _ customer _ -nya ini adalah orang yang sama yang mengisi pikirannya sejak beberapa hari terakhir — astaga, mimpi apa Chanyeol semalam?

“Mas Chanyeol? Kenapa bengong, Mas?”

“E-Eh, apa, Dek?”

“Itu, tadi saya tanya Mas tinggal dimana,”

“Oh...” dan Chanyeol-pun menjawab. Mereka terlibat dalam percakapan yang mengalir begitu saja. Tak ada yang menyadari betapa mereka berbicara dengan sangat alami, padahal keduanya baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. 

Dari situ pula, Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi semester 6 yang tinggal sendiri di rumah ini. Keluarganya berada jauh di pulau lain, dan ia tak bisa pulang lantaran kondisi kampusnya yang masih terombang-ambing kejelasan masuknya.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun mengetahui pula bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah mahasiswa semester akhir fakultas hukum yang sedang menyusun skripsi di universitas yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Pria itu tengah bosan mengerjakan skripsi dan menyendiri di rumah, sehingga ia tetap menjadi  _ driver _ walaupun sedang gencar-gencarnya pemberitaan penyebaran virus di luar sana.

Sesekali, tawa renyah tercipta di tengah percakapan dan makan malam itu.

“Jadi Adek sendirian terus selama pandemi?” tanya Chanyeol sebelum menenggak air putih yang disediakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. “Gitu deh, Mas,”

“Pasti kesepian, ya,”

“Banget! Tapi mau gimana lagi,” Baekhyun mengidikkan bahu dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Chanyeol menatap dalam Baekhyun di depannya. Ia tak tahu mengapa, namun rasanya seperti ia bisa merasakan sepi yang melanda diri Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu menghela napas. “Saya bisa temani kamu kapan saja kalau kamu mau.”

Tak hanya Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol juga terkejut akan perkataannya sendiri. Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati, namun mencoba tetap tenang di hadapan Baekhyun.

“M-Maksud — ”

Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti ketika ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbunyi. Chanyeol menghela napas, lega, karena merasa terselamatkan dari situasi yang bisa membuat dirinya kacau di depan  _ crush _ -nya sendiri. Chanyeol beralih memeriksa ponselnya dan kali ini mendesah kecewa.

“Kenapa, Mas?”

“Saya lupa matiin aplikasi,” Chanyeol menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun. “Ada orderan,”

“Yah,” Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut tanpa sadar. “Ya udah deh, Mas, kasian  _ customer- _ nya nunggu,”

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri, disusul oleh Baekhyun. Keduanya menuju pagar rumah Baekhyun, dimana motor Chanyeol terparkir di dekatnya. Sepanjang ia melangkah, Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, menghiraukan Baekhyun yang berbicara di sebelahnya.

“Dek,” Chanyeol bersuara ketika mereka sudah berada di sisi motornya. “Kalau saya bilang saya antarin kamu nasi goreng ini bukan karena  _ dare _ , bagaimana?” tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

“Maksudnya, Mas?”

“Saya sengaja belikan kamu nasi goreng karena diri saya sendiri. Yang saya tahu tentang kamu, kamu suka jajan dan mungkin belum ada makan malam, jadi...” Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya, panik melihat kedua alis Baekhyun yang menyatu. “T-Tapi jangan salah paham Dek, saya gak niat jahat, kok...”

Tak mendapat respon lain dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Kecewa, sebenarnya, mungkin ia akan dianggap aneh setelah ini. Atau mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir mereka bertemu? “K-Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu ya, Dek,”

“Jadi bukan karena  _ dare _ ?” tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menghidupkan motornya.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Baekhyun — ia menggigit bibir, menahan senyum dan jantung yang membuncah.  _ Iya, kan? Ini seperti apa yang aku pikirkan, kan? _

“S-saya pengen telor gulung di depan komplek.”

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. “Maksudnya, Dek?”

“M-Maksudnya, nanti Mas harus kesini lagi,” Baekhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya, menatap Chanyeol malu-malu.

Mata Chanyeol melebar, tak menyangka dengan apa yang ia dengar. “A-Adek serius?”

Baekhyun tersenyum, manis sekali hingga Chanyeol merasa ia akan meleleh saat itu juga.

“Saya tunggu Mas, ya?”

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk tanpa keraguan.

Karena sebenarnya, Baekhyun mulai penasaran dan pikiran dramatisnya mengatakan bahwa jika Chanyeol tetap menjadi  _ driver _ yang mengantarkannya makanan untuk keempat kali, maka mungkin adalah isyarat semesta untuknya.

Karena sebenarnya, Chanyeol telah terpikat dan entah mengapa pula secara kebetulan ia selalu berada dekat dengan toko makanan atau minuman yang akan dipesan oleh Baekhyun, hingga ia berpikir ini bukan sekedar kebetulan.

Karena sebenarnya, takdir bekerja dengan caranya sendiri, dan ini adalah bagaimana takdir menyatukan keduanya — dengan pesanan keempat yang tak diduga.


End file.
